


What Obi Wan Knew

by EstherA2J



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Right and Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan saw things no one should see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Obi Wan Knew

Obi Wan knew more than he let on.

He could see the way his apprentice looked at the Senator from Naboo. And he could see the way she looked back at him. They thought they were so careful, so clever, but he saw.

Obi Wan saw things no one should see.

He knew the pain of betrayal. And he knew the cost of keeping silent. He thought he knew what was right, what needed to be done, but he was wrong.

Obi Wan saw the end of everything he knew.

Yet, Obi Wan knew hope.

 


End file.
